Sapphire's Journey
by darkshadowgem
Summary: this is a contestshipping story as well as quest,poke,ikari,oldrivalshipping and a few OCXOC as well rated t for some swearing and other things and this my first story im so happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey people who are reading this fanfic I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic ever so I would happy if you don't flame or burn my fanfic**

**May: so whats this one about and please don't pair me up with grasshead**

**Drew: and I don't wanna be paired up with airhead over here**

**May: why you little(starts arguing with drew)**

**Me: great well at least you wount be the only ones in this story (whispers) and not the only pair as well**

**Drew: (flicks hair while smirking at an angry may) who else will be here shadow**

**Me: um ash, misty, dawn, paul, jimmy, marina, leaf, gary and some ocs but the main ocs are named sapphire and blaze, so there will be pokeshipping, contestshipping, ikarishipping, questshipping, oldrivalshipping and a few ocXoc's as well**

**All the other cast members: WHAT!**

**Me: what?**

**Paul: why did you pair me up with troublesome**

**Dawn: My name is DAWN not troublesome icecube**

**Leaf: and why did you pair me up with a player**

**Gary: aww come on leafy don't be like that**

**Leaf: (glares at gary then punches him in the gut)**

**Misty: and why did you pair me up with a dense kid**

**Ash: (who was eating food stops eating for a second) im not dense, but whats going on?**

**Everyone: (facepalm then starts asking me why they were paired up with each other well except ash)**

**Me: ASH I'll give you a cookie if you do the disclaimer-AHHHHHHH(screams then runs from mistys mallet)**

**Ash: (brightens up when he hears cookie) darkshadowgem does not own pokemon only the plot line and the ocs, now GIVE ME MY COOKIE SHADOW**

**Me: (tosses him the cookie) ok now onto the story oh and here are how old they are **

**May, sapphire, marina, dawn: 12**

**Drew, blaze, jimmy, misty: 13**

**Ash, paul, gary, leaf: 14**

**Me: oh and they have all there pokemon with them**

Sapphires journey

By

Darkshadowgem

_Sapphire's pov_

I sighed as I kicked a rock on the path

"stupid parents, stupid skarmory, stupid kidnapper, stupid deal" I mumbled fooling around with the 1 pokeball I was given

_Ok well that's not a proper into to who I am let me restart, hi my name is Sapphire bloodstone im a bit different than others I have powers like read minds which I frequently do and I can talk to pokemon, I have to different colored eyes one eye is purple the other is blue, I have long black hair that goes to my mid back and it constantly gets in front of my left eye hiding the purple side, I love to sing but im a little shy, I have no pokemon so I have to catch my own, I have a terrible past that I don't like talking about, also im very smart I have my gloves that can hold back a meteor and my pocket tool that has everything I might need both which I made myself-_

I was about to continue my thoughs but I heard a loud

"MEWWWW" followed by a "PIKAAAAA" then a flash of yellow light, I ran toward it and hid behind a bush and I saw a golden mew with its feet and paws in hand cuffs bruised and hurt against a tree and in front of it a shiny Pikachu with a medal collar on it and part of its tail was bleeding and it painting heavily it looked like it was about to faint, I quickly and silently put my gloves on it made my fingers look like weevile claws, I turned my head to see a huge houndoom and a mightyena I listened closely to what they were saying

"I said you coming we us masters orders" the houndoom barked

"yea well tell your master that the way he treated us is not right" the female Pikachu snapped back I could tell by the way she sounded

"well we don't care we only follow orders so if you want to do this the hard way then we will" the mightyena growled then both used shadowball at the Pikachu but she used physic, _Wow I never knew a Pikachu could use physic I don't even think its possible_, but she was too weak so she stopped at the double shadow balls hit her and she flew back into the tree

"now lets get the little pests" the houndoom said and the mightyena nodded, _ok now its time for me to come out_, I jumped out in between the Pikachu and mew and houndoom and mightyena

"leave them alone, I may not know what happened between you guys but they want to be left alone so leave" I growled at the houndoom and mightyena they looked alittle shocked but regained their composer

"we don't take orders to some scrawny kid" mightyena said then trew a shadow ball at me, I braced myself for it and it got close to me I grabbed it and threw it toward them it landed in front of them, they were really shocked but houndoom tried to scratch me but I blocked it and scratched him I drew alittle blood as a warning

"like I said before leave" I barked at them they both glared at me but left, I sighed and took my gloves off and walked over to the Pikachu and me and kneeled down to them

"are you guys ok" I softly asked them, both were shaking

"wh-who are you" the female Pikachu said

"a-and how can you u-understand us" the female mew said stuttering I gave them a soft chuckle

"im sapphire and I have special powers and one of them lets me understand animals" I said I looked at the handcuffs and the collars and I could easily get them off, so I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my pocket tool and both got scared and I noticed immediately

"no no im not going to hurt you im just gonna take the handcuffs and collar then im going to get you guys berrys to help make you guys feel better ok " I said softly and calmly, they looked at each other then back at me and nodded I quicky took the handcuffs off and also the collar, then I left and got a lot of berrys when I got back I gave them each a oran berry to help get their strength back while they were eating I was using the other berrys for medicine once I was done I gave them the medicine and cleaned their wounds so now the mew looks fixed but the shiny Pikachu and a triangle missing from her tail

"ok well I hope you guys get better I have to go" I said standing up they nodded but looked deep in thought, I waved bye to them and left

After about 3 minutes I see a really small eevee smaller than a normal one it also looked a little different its paws were black and the tip of its ears and tail were black also and it looked starved and it was trying to get a big juicy apple in a tree but couldn't get it

"dang it cant reach to high up and im too small no wonder why my family left me" she said I walked toward her and when I was in front of her she got in defense mode

"back off I know some moves" the little she eevee said, I just chuckled and grabbed 2 apples from the tree and gave them to her, she looked at me curiously

"if you want to get stronger you need to eat" I said she looked shocked

"you can understand me?" she asked sniffing the apple, I nodded

"yup now you eat those apple and you should be getting your strength, I need to go" I said then left, I walked to a river but on the way a saw a shiny tiny feebas flopping around it was shiny so I picked it up and brought it to the river and let him go but before he left he thanked me, I saw a tree and went and leaned on it

"if only I could have stopped him" I said then got in a ball and started to cry softly mumbling the word "aqua", I kept crying till I felt 3 pairs of paws on my and I saw the golden mew, the shiny Pikachu and the tiny eevee

"shh its ok" the Pikachu said

"yea everything will be all right" the mew continued

"why were you crying" the eevee asked the others nodded and I explained to them my past, powers and the deal

"-and now here I am" I finished they looked sad and shocked then the eevee had a bright idea

"I have an idea" she said

"what is it" the Pikachu said tilting her head as well as the mew

"one of us could be her starter pokemon" eevee said the others looked at each other and nodded

"wait you guys wanna come with me?" I asked curiously, they all nodded

"then who will be my starter pokemon" I said they started arguing about who wants to be first then I got a idea

"I know what we can do" they all looked at me "you could all be my starter pokemon" they looked confused

"but you only have 1 pokeball" Pikachu said I thought for a sec then snapped my fingers

"I could buy 5 more pokeballs then when I get back I could put one pokeball in front of each of you and on the count of 3 you guys could get in the pokeball at the same time" I said they nodded, I smiled and got up "I'll be right back stay right here ok?" I said they nodded and I left, I walked to a small town on the edge of the forest I was about to keep walking till I saw a huge meteor heading straight for a guy I thought fast and quickly and put my gloves on and pushed the man out of harms ways just as the meteor was about to hit and I kept holding it, I turn to the man

"do you have any physic pokemon" I yelled to him he nodded and brought out an alakazam, I will still holding on the meteor

"alakazam use physic on that meteor" the man said

"ala(alright)" alakazam said then used physic on the huge meteor and calmly put the meteor down, I sighed and took my gloves off

"well done alakazam return" the man said then walked over to me

"um miss I would like to say thank you for saving my life I was wondering if there was anything I could do to repay you" he said I was about to say something the he continued "I know I could give you a full scholarship to the poke academy" my mouth dropped open

"the poke academy really" I said the man smiled and nodded

"yup im the owner and school principle, my name is Leo Mcdowl" he said sticking his hand out "and you are"

"my name is Sapphire bloodstone it's a pleaser to meet you mr Mcdowl ive always wanted to go hear since I was a little girl" I said shaking his hand he smiled at me

"ok for your interview stop by my office in about 2 hours and we will set you up and you can start tomarrow" he said I smiled and he returned it

"thank you mr Mcdowl" I said he chuckled

"please call me leo, and I will see you in 2 hours" he said I nodded and we both left I went to the mall looking for a place where they sold pokeballs when I couldn't find it I saw a boy with messy boyish brown hair (think of ash's hair but brown) matching brown eyes he was smirking at me and I could tell he was a heartthrob and he was sitting with a bunch of other boys, I walked over to them

"um excuse me I was wondering where I could buy some pokeballs" I asked them the guy I saw first stood up and causally walked over to me

"are you sure your not a thief because I think you just stole my heat" he said looking down at me, I rolled my eyes

"why would I steal something that doent exist" I retorted they guys at the table just chuckled and the guy who talk to me just scoffed and went back to seat and a guy with black hair and a Pikachu on his sholder

"hi sorry about him, im ash ketcum and this my partner Pikachu" he said grinning

"Pikachu(hi im Pikachu)" Pikachu said I smiled

"im sapphire and nice to meet you ash and Pikachu" I said Pikachu looked at me curiously

"so I heard you where looking for a store where they sell pokeball well there is one right over there" he said pointing to a store that had blue on the top of it, I thanked him and left

**Back at the forest**

I walked back to the area I had an hour till I meet up with leo when I got back Pikachu, eevee and mew were waiting for me

"what took you so long" mew said tapping her foot

"im sorry I had to save a guy who was the owner and principle to a school ive always wanted to go to and he gave me a full scholarship and I got lost looking for a place where to buy pokeballs and this heartthrob tried to flirt with me and fail and this boy with a really cute Pikachu told me where it was so that's why im late" I said getting 3 pokeballs out and laying them in front of each pokemon

"oh and I have a interview in less than an hour ok" I said they nodded and got ready "1-2-3" I said and on 3 they all went in and were caught I smiled and let them all out

"ok so do you guys want names" I asked they nodded

"im crystal" crystal (eevee) said as she jumped on my right sholder

"im jade" jade (Pikachu) said then jumped on my left

"and im ruby" ruby (mew) said as she landed on my head I smiled and saw a cave and walked toward it and looked inside I saw a digglet and asked

"does anyone live in this cave?" I asked it

"nope no one lives here" digglet said

"thank you" I said it smiled and left I walked into the cave and looked around then looked at my pokemon friends and smiled

"looks like we found our weekend home" I said they smiled and we (well mainly I) got ready for the interview

**Me: well that should make a good first chapter what do you guys think **

**All the other but ash: WE DIDN'T LIKE IT **

**Me: why not?**

**Paul: well all of us except ash and sapphire were not in the story**

**Me: well technically all the other guys were there but just not mentioned by name or descripton**

**The girls: AND WHY WERE WE NOT THERE**

**Me: well would you like to be hanging out with a bunch of immature boys unless you have to (girls think then nodded in understandment)**

**Boys: HEY WE ARE NOT IMMATURE**

**Me: (rolls eyes)whatever please read and review and I promise I will update soon and yes the rest of you will be mentioned in the next chapter so bye**

**Cast member (except paul): BYE **

**Paul: please don't review **

**Me: HEY SHUT UP ICECUBE, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hi im back and welcome back to another chapter of sapphire's journey**

**Paul: we don't care**

**Drew: I agree with paul**

**Me: (glares at the 2 of them) oh yea well I do have the power to do this (changes idea of a new chapter and shows it to the now 2 blushing boys, I smirked) now will you 2 be nice**

**Paul: (scowls with a blush) whatever**

**Me: where are the rest of you guys?**

**Drew: (flicks hair and smirks still with his blush) airhead is out back training for an upcoming contest**

**Paul: troublesome is sleeping and we don't know and I don't care where the others are**

**Me: I notice you 2 only care where your crushes are**

**Drew and Paul: (blush deeper) WE DO NOT HAVE CRUSHES ON THEM (they yelled in unision)**

**Me: (smirks) oh sorry I meant **_**lovers**_

**Drew and Paul: (glares at shadow and starts chasing her) GET BACK HERE SHADOW (yelled while shadow is laughing her butt off)**

**Dawn and May: (walks in and sees the boys chasing shadow around)**

**May: um whats going on**

**Dawn: and why are you guys chasing shadow**

**Me: AHHH DAWN, MAY DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW AHHHHH (screams while being chased)**

**Dawn and May: ok? Darkshadowgem does not own pokemon only the plot line and OCs**

**Me: (stops being chased) thank you oh and im sorry about all the mess ups in the first chapter so yea ON TO THE STORY**

Sapphire's journey

By

Darkshadowgem

Chapter 2

_Sapphire's pov_

" ready girls" I asked ruby, crystal, and jade I was about to go inside to get my schedule all set for tomorrow I started walking but I felt ruby get off my head, I turn to face her and she looked scared

"whats wrong" I asked she started shaking in fear then flew toward me and quietly cried into my chest I softly stroked her head

"ruby whats wrong" I said softly she stopped crying

"im scared what that human might do to us because we are different and I still don't trust humans except you because I can tell you're not gonna hurt us but please don't make me come out for anything that's involves any other human but you please sapphire" she said sniffling at the end I smiled down at her

"of course I won't let them hurt you even if it takes my life away but I promis on my life no one will hurt you guys or any pokemon I keep to get hurt as long as im able to fight, and ruby would you like to go into your pokeball while I do the interview" I said she nodded and when into her pokeball, and we walked into the school I kept walking till I saw the office and inside was a small plump lady maybe bout 30 years old, I walked up to her

"um excuse me" I said she looked at me and smiled

"yes how may I help you" she said while looking at my pokemon

"where can I find the principal's office" she turned to her left and pointed down the hall

"down there sweety" she said I nodded thanks and started walking down the hall when the old lady stopped me

"your pokemon are really cute" she said smiling

"um thanks?" I said then continued down the hall when I was in front of his office I was about to knock when he opened the door

"ah sapphire come on in" he said with a smile I smiled back and sat down at the seat across from his desk

"hi leo im here for my interview" I said he just chuckled

"sapphire you have a full scholarship here I just need to know what classes you would like so we can get you set up for class tomorrow and tomorrow you will get a dorm with other people" he said I thought about ruby

"can sleep where I live every few days because one of my pokemon doesn't like humans much she only likes me" I asked he thought then smiled

"of course you can so how many pokemon do you have beside these two beautiful pokemon" he asked while crystal and jade blushed when he complimented them

"3 including these 2 their names are crystal, jade and ruby is in her pokeball" I said as I said each one by name he nodded

"ok you can do co-ordinating, singing, be in a band, pokemon trainer, drama, acting, dancing, pokemon breeder, pokemon doctor, pokemon artist and a lot more but you can only choose 4 out of the ones I listed because you still need room math, science, langue arts, social studies so pick 4 out of the extras" he said then got a piece of paper and a pencil

"ok I would like co-ordinating, singing, pokemon training and acting" I said he scribbled the notes down smiled and handed me the paper

"here ya go take this down to mrs lilly and then you're done and tomorrow comeback into the office to get your dorm room key and schedule, and mrs lilly is the old lady you saw when you first came in here" he said I smiled thanked him and left gave the paper to the lady and left, I was walking down the halls when jade's ear smacked me

"ow" I cried as she hit me then he jumped off my shoulder "where are you going jade I called after her" as I chased he she stopped

"shh I hear something or someone" she said I nodded and she went first and and me and crystal peeked around the corner, jade was sniffing the ground she looked behind another corner and came back not knowing she was being followed

**Same scene but in pikachu's pov**

_Pikachu's pov_

"cha(ash)" I said trying to get his attention by pulling on his pants leg

"shut up paul I do not" he said blushing to a smirking purpled hair icecube named paul, while gary, jimmy, blaze and drew just snickered, I sighed while they were talking something shiny yellow caught my eye, I turned around to see a shiny yellow tail with a small triangle piece missing and in the blink of an eye it was gone, I followed it I but every time I turned a corner all I kept seeing was that shiny yellow tail and I wanted to see who the tail belonged to, I followed it out to the forest but by the time I got there the tail disappeared

"great I wanted to see who it was" I sighed I was about turn around but something in the sky caught my eye my jaw dropped it was a golden mew so I walked to edge of the forest and listened to what they were saying(**me: oh and its about 7:00 at night when this happened**)

"jade you're a party pooper you know that" the golden mew said

"oh yea just wait till you get down here then I will show you a party pooper" 'jade' said she sounded so be beautiful like an angel maby that tail was her, I sighed in lalaland and made my way back to ash when I got inside when I had a mental image of what she could look like my whole face went red and I got a nose bleed, I couldn't walk anymore I was to busy imaging what 'jade' looks like the last thing I heard before I was fully engulfed in lalaland was girls giggling

_Misty's pov_

I rolled my eyes as dawn, may and leaf giggled at something, marina was in a walking daydream

"hey girls do you know why we were called down to the principal's office" I asked them they just shook their heads no, yup one minute we were getting ready for bed next we are being called to go to the principal's office, I sighed and looked down and saw ash's Pikachu with a nose bleed, a big stupid happy grin on its face and its whole face was red

"Pikachu!" I shouted getting the other girls attention as I ran to it I picked it up and felt his head, no fever

"whats wrong with Pikachu" marina asked concerned

"he has no fever but he still has a nose bleed so I need a tissue" I said, dawn pulled out a tissue out of nowhere and handed to me, I thanked her and while I was cleaning his nosebleed away we heard a someone yell

"Pikachu! Where are you!" I knew instantly who that was _ash ketchum_, he turned the hallways to see me holding and cleaning Pikachu but he still had a little blood coming out of his nose but Pikachu was still the way we found him, ash saw Pikachu and ran over

"Pikachu!" he said then turned to me "mist what happened to pikachu one minute he was by my side next he is not" he asked

"I don't know ash we got called down to the principal's office and I looked down and saw Pikachu like he is now but his nosed was bleeding worse" I said ash looked really sad then looked back at Pikachu

"well well well never thought airhead would get in trouble" we heard a cocky voice say we all turn to see ash's friends, drew, paul, gary, jimmy and blaze, drew walked over to may, paul walked to dawn, paul went to leaf, jimmy went to marina and blaze just stayed where he was

"im not an airhead grasshead" may fumed drew just flipped his hair and smirked

"troublesome" paul said as he got near dawn she flared at him

"my name is DAWN not TROUBLESOME get it right" she yelled at him he smirked

"troublesome" he said again but before dawn did anything may stopped her

"hey leafy" gary purred to her as he put arm around her waist, she glared at him shook his arm off her waist

"don't ever put your arm around my waist" leaf growled at him

"hey marina" jimmy said walking to her smiling she smiled back at him

"hey jimmy" she said

"blaze tried to get this girl earlier and failed" jimmy told marina she along with a few other girls giggled

"whatever there was something wrong with that girl and something different I mean she had 2 different colored eyes" blaze said annoyed, all of us except me and ash turned to him because we were getting Pikachu in our arms

"what do you mean 2 different colored eyes" I asked standing up with ash holding a now sleeping Pikachu

"yea her left eye was amethyst colored and the other was sapphire colored, she had black hair that went to her mid back her bangs always covering her eyes" blaze said

"well I see the boys have meet sapphire" we heard a voice say and we all turn to the principle who was smirking

"you mean that girl with the 2 different colored eyes?" jimmy asked he nodded and turned to the players of the group (drew, gary and blaze)

"and don't even try to get her in bed with any of you" he sternly said all of us drop our jaws when he said that he turned to us and shrugged

"what do you think I just sit at my desk and do paperwork and talking to the occasional trouble maker every day, well I don't and I don't do anything because its not my business but I will be keeping a close eye on sapphire" he said

"so why did you call us down here" dawn asked he chuckled

"I called you down here because sapphire will be bunking with the girls and the boys dorm is across from the girls so I thought that they should know" he said then turned to leave but before he went in he said "goodnight" and left

We all looked at each other and left

**Back at the dorms**

_Drew's pov _

I waited by the door for ash so we can lock up for the night, I rolled my eyes

"ash could you hurry up im tired" I said he took the sleeping Pikachu from the redhead

"im coming drew, thanks misty"he said she smiled

"night ash" she said then left

"night misty" he said quietly then walked into our dorm, I rolled my eyes and close the door and lock it I went into my room but as I passed blaze's room he was looking out the window so I decided to tease him

"thinking about the new girl sapphire before she even comes here real smooth blaze" I say flicking my hair he turns around and glares at me

"say the grass head who gives roses, a symbol of love, to the airhead he loves and your teasing me" he said I blushed a little but shook it off

"I don't love her she is too much of an airhead" I scoffed

"will you stop talking about your love lives and go to sleep" a voice said coldly I turn around to see a shirtless paul with black pajamas bottoms on

"say the one who likes the peppy bluenette cheerleader" I say going past him and toward my room just as I was closing my door I heard him mumble

"I do not like troublesome"

**Me: well that's chapter 2 and like I promised you guys are in this chapter**

**Paul: I don't like it**

**Drew: I only liked the part where I called may airhead**

**Me: (rolls eyes) paul you don't like anything (whispers) except dawn (normal) and drew I wouldn't call may airhead because I have the power to change this story **

**Drew: (flicks hair and crosses arms) whatever**

**Me: oh and paul listen to this song and tell me who you think of lying to me because I will find out (pulls out ipod with the song already to play)**

**Paul: (scowls and grabs ipod out my hand) fine maby this will tell troublesome I don't want to talk **

**Me: ive notices you 2 only talk bout dawn and may, it always (makes a face like pauls) "grrr troublesome is making me a softy that I always talk, think and dream bout her stupid troublesome" (changes to a drew face and flicks hair) "oh yea airhead is getting to me, I lover soo much that I always gives her roses and tease her just to see her face all scrunched up" (stops making face and turns to to angry and blushing faces of drew and paul)**

**Drew: (blushing) shut it shadow**

**Paul: (takes off ear buds and blush) whatever shadow**

**Me: now who were you thinking when I had you listing to that song**

**Paul: (mutters something)**

**Me: (smirking) what was that paul I couldn't hear you**

**Paul: (glares at shadow and starts blushing again) I said was thinking of troublesome**

**Me: I knew it and before I get killed by them so please read and review thanks**

**Paul and Drew: don't review**

**Me: (glares at them) don't listen to them so Please read and review bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: (sleepily) hey guys im back sorry for the late update I was at my aunt who had no internet so welcome to another chapter of…..zzzzzzzzzzz (falls asleep)**

**Dawn, May and Misty: (picks her up and put her in bed) hehe sorry about that she's just really tired**

**Me: (mumbles in sleep) soo much homework and family, why can't the boys just suck up their pride and ask the girls out**

**May: (blushing along with the others) ok well welcome back to another chapter of sapphire's journey…ok im bored (turns to the others) hey girls wanna ask shadow questions in her sleep**

**All girls: (nod and run over to shadow) **

**Misty: hey shadow who does ash like?**

**Me: ((I will answer the questions but I will still be asleep)) misty**

**May: who is drews favorite person**

**Me: may**

**Dawn: why does paul blush when I talk to him sometimes**

**Me: because he likes dawn (then the girls get into a huddle)**

**Misty: ok I have the perfect question**

**Dawn: what is it?**

**Misty: we ask shadow who she likes**

**May: that's a great idea (all nod and turn back to shadow)**

**Misty: shadow who do you like**

**Me: you're not getting that outta me (all look at her shocked and while they are in shock the others (not including blaze, sapphire, jimmy and marina) come in and see their shocked faces)**

**Gary: um why do you guys look shocked?**

**Leaf: and why is shadow in bed she needs to starts writing the next chapter (dawn, misty and may explain to them what happened (except the ash, drew and paul part))**

**Leaf: ah now we need to wake her up**

**?: ah just leave her be she looks cute and she was going to ask me to help her with this chapter anyway**

**Ash: who said that?**

**?: I did (everyone turns to see a guy come in the room) hi im danny**

**Me: (still asleep) hey danny can you start the the chapter and wake me up in 10 minutes**

**Danny: (chuckles) sure Em (goes and sits at the computer)**

**Me: oh and darkshadowgem does not own pokemon only the plot and OCs so enjoy (said asleep)**

Sapphire's journey

By

Darkshadowgem

Chapter 3

_Ruby's pov_

"naaaa" I yawned as I woke up I looked next to me and saw crystal and jade next to me still asleep but I couldn't find sapphire

"I see you're a wake ruby" I heard sapphire say as she walks into the cave with some berries and some water from the lake next to the cave

"yup but the other two are asleep" I said while flying over to her and grabbing a few berries and placing them in our food pile, sapphire walked over to the water pile and placed it in

"so ruby, what are you doing up its not even dusk" she asked as she hands me a berry, which I thankfully took

"I (munch) could ask you the same thing" I said swallowing my berry she looked a little uneasy

"this is all ways when I wake up if I do go to sleep" she said quietly I floated over to her and laced my paw on her

"sapphire what do you mean IF you sleep" I asked she looked like she was about to cry but she sighed and explained to me about her past

_Sapphire's pov_

"and here I am now" I finished and a tear slipped down my cheek, ruby looked just as sad

"(sniffle) THAT IS SO SAD" we heard 2 voices say then crying, we both turn to see crystal and jade crying

"when did you guys wake up" I said, they stopped crying

"we woke up as you were telling your story" jade said

"wow I never thought tough little jade had a soft side" I playfully

"HEY im trying to help you but I guess you cant take a hint" she said turning around to hide her smile but I saw it and grabbed her and brought her in for a hug

"HEY" she shouted as I hugged her

"you know I was kidding Im thankful for your guys concern" I said smiling at her

"awww, group hug!" crystal shouted and tackled me in a giant bear hug, ruby sighed at crystal's hyperness but joined in anyway, after about a min or two we broke apart and I took out my gloves but didn't put them on

"what are you doing with your gloves?" ruby asked the others nodded I smiled

"watch" I said as I turn the dials on the right one and one turned into a bracelet and the other into a watch, the watch had the dial on it

"now I can carry them and access them quicker" I said as I put the watch on my right wrist and my bracelet on my other

"that was so cool!" crystal said as she starred at them in awe

"thanks, now lets see what time it is" I said I looked at my 'watch' it said 6:38, my eyes widen

"what is it" jade asked as I got up and hid our food and water supplies from wild pokemon

"it's 6:38, I need to be there at 7:00 and we need to sneak out" I quickly explained as I hid our beds

"why do need to sneak out" ruby asked as I walk toward the 'changing room' cuz I was in my pjs

"because some days I think ruby would like to be out of her pokeball some days and in here nobody knows this place but us and the other pokemon" I said as I walk out, I had my black hoodie with dark purple rims with a plain blue t-shirt underneath blue jeans and my black and white shoes and finally my blended sapphire and amethyst necklace with a fire inside of it that's everything to me(basically the same thing I wore yesterday(I don't have enough money to buy new clothes cuz I spent a good amount on my pokeballs))

"true I would love that" ruby said as I grabbed all the pokeballs and put them on around my waist, I turned to face them

"ready girls" I said they smiled nodded and jumped on my shoulders while ruby landed one my head, same spots as last night, I turned and walked out of the cave, once we got to the edge ruby got off my head and floated in front of me

"ready ruby" I said pointing her pokeball at her she nodded and I put her in her pokeball and put it away, I looked out of the forest and it was clear

"ok it's all clear" I said then walked out and toward the front of the building(the forest is on the side of the school and the school is in front of the town), as I walked in the building I heard people's thoughts and lots of looks as I head into toward the office

"_whoa cool chick probly a newbie_" one kid thought I also got a bunch of

"_she looks weird", "she better not take away my thunder", _and of course from half the males there "_how long will it take for that hottie to go with me"_ when I heard that I mentally scoffed and thought _perv_, I walked into the office and saw mrs lilly and walked to her she smiled at me

"hello mrs lilly, im here for my schedule and dorm key" I said smiling she smiled back

"oh yes your dorm will be in the far right side of the school, here is your key and schedule" she said handing me said stuff

"thanks" I said then left I looked at my schedule with crystal and jade and this was it(there are 8 periods and a lunch break(which is the time you can let your pokemon run free))

Name: Sapphire bloodstone, pokemon: crystal (eevee), jade(Pikachu) and ruby, dorm: dragonite; girls (each dorm is named after a pokemon the pokemon are dragonite, skarmory, arcanine and tyranitar each has a boy and girl side), locker: 1043 combo- X-X-X-X(pretend that's the combo(oh and all of this will be middle school level)

School starts: 7:30

Homeroom: mrs. solidad

Math("great" I mumbled): prof birch

Pokemon training: mr drake

Langue arts: mr tracey

Co-ordinating: mrs solidad

Lunch break

Social studies: mr brock

Singing: mrs sunny

Science: prof oak

Acting : mr harley

"well this isn't too bad" I said getting a few quick glances from passer bys, I looked at my watch it said 7:15, so I decided I should look at my dorm it took about 5min to get there once there, I stood stupidly in front of the girls side hoping that not a boy from the boy's side come out, or if someone could see me cuz they has windows next to the door for both the boy's and girl's side

"well why are you standing there knock" jade said

"and why are your eyes orange" crystal added in

"it means im nervous and fine" I said returning my eyes to normal I was about to knock when the door flew open and the girl opened it smiled at me

"hi im your new roommate" I awkwardly said she giggled

"come on in the others are waiting for you" then she noticed my pokemon and squealed in happiness i think my eardrums burst

"OH MY GAWD THEY ARE SOO CUTE" she squealed as she picked up crystal and jade got a little jealous

"oh so you pick her and not me its it because of my tail isn't it" jade said as she saw the girl happily holding a tiny confused eevee "I like my tail the way it is" jade whispered, I smiled and rubbed her head

"it ok jade she doent know" I said the girl stopped cuddling crystal and crystal jumped back on my shoulder

"MAY ARE YOU GONNA BRING THE NEW ROOMMATE IN HERE OR NOT!" a voiced yelled and 'may' cringed

"COMING MISTY" may yelled back, then may turned me and moved out of the way "you coming" she asked I nodded and walked in she was about to get my luggage but saw none so she just shrugged it off closed the door and followed, she lead me into a living room with a huge couch and some bennie bag chairs and a flat screen tv and the living room was connected to the kitchen

"whoa" me, jade and crystal said at the same time

"oh you must be our new roommate" I heard someone say, I turn around to find a redhead, a brunette, may and a 2 bluenettes

"hi im misty, and that's leaf, dawn, marina and you've met may and your sapphire right" the redhead said pointing to each person, I smiled and nodded at them as jade and crystal jumped off my shoulders and ran into one of the bedroom

"hey where do you think your going that's not your room get back here" I yelled to them and was about to run off after them but leaf stopped me giggling

"sapphire its all right we sometimes let our pokemon run freely around" leaf explained

"yea well explain more on the way we have to leave now or we will be late" misty said as she came out of a room fixing her side ponytail

"oh yea what homeroom do you have" dawn says, I look at my schedule as jade and crystal come back on my shoulders

"mrs solidad" I said while all the other girls, but leaf and misty, squeal with happiness while the other 2 just smiled

"all of us has mrs solidad, well and the boys as well" marina said as we all walked out the door

"oh I forgot to introduce my pokemon this is jade, crystal" I said pointing to the 2 of them as they smiled brightly

"and don't forget ruby sapphire" crystal said happily while jade smacked her on the head

"crystal ruby doesn't want people to know about her" jade said crystal glared at her while rubbing her head

"you don't know that" crystal yelled at jade

"yes she does I know" she yelled back

"oh yea lets ask her" crystal said as she ran down toward my waist and was about to push the button to open the pokeball but I picked her off my side

"and what do you think your doing?" I asked holding her in front of me

"I wanted to ask ruby if she doesn't want people to know bout her" crystal said I sighed as the others watched me on the way to homeroom

"she wouldn't like that now quiet down" I said she nodded

"you can understand pokemon" may asked as we stood in front of our homeroom door as the others looked at me with curiosity, I gave a small smirk

"lest just say I have a deep understandment with them" I said as we walked in surprisingly it was empty

"where is everyone" I asked walking to the back of the room the others following

"looks like we are here early we still got 5 min left" leaf said sitting down infront of me followed by the others, I shrugged and sat where I was standing

"so what ya wanna tal-" marina said but got interrupted by Pikachu basically flying into the air and onto my lap I didn't scream I just had this shocked expression

"hi remember me I just wanted to say hi and hi to your pokemon so who are your pokemon?" Pikachu happily asked I looked at him confused

"um ok this is crystal and jade" I said pointing to them when I said jade he had a dreamy look

"hi crystal, hi angel" he dreamily said staring at jade

"um my name is jade not angel" she said Pikachu blushed in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his neck

"um well um…..oh I got something for you jade I'll be back" he said the jumped off my lap and left

"um what was that about" the girls asked I shrugged

"I have no idea, jade any idea" I asked she shook her head no after a few seconds Pikachu came back with something behind his back

"I got this for you" he said then pulling out a single thorn less rose and giving it to jade while all the girls just went

"awwwww" I gave them a small smile

"um thanks Pikachu" jade said he smiled and was about to say something but we heard a

"Pikachu there you are" ash said coming over to us and picking up Pikachu followed by a group of boys and heartless(the guy who I first saw the mall), after he picked up Pikachu he saw me and smiled

"hey sapphire have you met everyone" he asked I smiled

"yup well just you, the girls and heartless over there" I said pointing to him, the other guys, except some purpled hair dude, just chuckled while heartless looked pissed

"HEY!" he yelled then stomped over to me

"I am not heartless" he said standing in front of me I stood up as jade and crystal jumped off, landed on the table and watched _oh yea REAL help guys_

"yea sure your not, you just sleep with a girl in this school one night the next your prancing round school holding another's girls hand and you don't even give a shit bout the girl you just slept with the other night nice going heartless" I said sarcasm loud and clear he glared at me

"I wouldn't mess with me bitch" he sneered I fumed everyone but heartless took a step back, I noticed everyone but the teacher was here and all eyes are on us

"who the hell are you calling a bitch at least I would know how to keep a boyfriend you wouldn't even know how to treat a girl right without sleeping with them" I said my voice getting louder, I didn't even notice that my eyes went red but good thing only heartless saw and his eyes widen

"your eyes are red" he said confused I turned them back to normal before anyone else notice

"no they are not dumbass no eyes change color" I scoffed finally one of the girls stepped in

"ok lets stop this before it gets ugly and we forgot to introduce the boys" may said the other girls smiled

"that is grasshead" may said smirking pointing to a guy with grass green hair and emerald eyes

"player" leaf said pointing at some guy with spiky auburn hair with matching eyes

"icecube" dawn happily said pointing at the purpled hair dude who just glared at her

"mr dense/eats o' lots" misty said while ash just started to eat a bag of chips that came out of nowhere

"jimmy" marina said then pointed to some guy with a baseball cap on backwards

"and the guy you call heartless is blaze" may said once they were done all the guys except jimmy where glaring at the girls

"whatever airhead, im drew" grasshead 'drew' said the others followed after him, so it was drew, gary, paul, ash, jimmy and heartless, I nodded and finally our homeroom teacher came in

"hello class we have a new student" she said then saw me smiled and walked over to me as the other sat down

"so you are the new student correct" she asked me I nodded "so why don't you go to the front of the room and introduce yourself and say something about yourself" I nodded and took a small cement block out of nowhere and went to the front of the room

"hello my name is sapphire bloodstone, I only have 3 pokemon and I have a warning you may only call me sapphire, phire or gem but if I hear anyone call me saffa this is what will happen" I said then lifted the cement and crushed it liked it was nothing, everyone, except for some reason mrs solidad, even jade and crystal looked in awe and shocked

"yea so that's pretty much it" I said then walked back to my seat and sat down the teacher smiled

"thank you sapphire now that's pretty much it for homeroom so until the bell rings you may do anything school appropriate" she said then plopped down at her desk taking out a magazine, once she said that everyone just went to their own thing

"phire where did learn how to do that" misty asks I shrugged

"life I guess" I said looking down at my necklace the fire burning rapidly

"oh ok" she said then turned to talk to someone else, I took a quick glance toward the guys they all still looked shocked I sighed and thought

This is gonna be a long day

**Me: (wakes up): hey guys im ready to help finish the chapter**

**Danny: you don't need to**

**Me: why?**

**Ash: we finished it for you (he said then taking a bite out of his sandwich)**

**Me: WHAT! (turns to danny) I told you to wake me up 10 min into writing it! (he shrugs)**

**Misty: we all tried**

**Dawn: but once your out**

**May: your out, so we stopped **

**Leaf: we almost had danny kiss you awake but we thought it wouldn't work(me and danny blush at that)**

**Me: ok well lets see how you guys did(walks over to computer and reads chapter) ok very good except one little thing(fixes little thing) and done so please**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: thanks see you next chapter biiii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey guys im back with another chapter of sapphire's journey**

**Misty: (irritated because ash is poking her) we know and can you tell ash here to STOP POKING ME**

**Ash: (keeps poking misty) misty your no fun so I will keep poking you**

**May: (irritated as well because drew keeps smirking at her and non-stopping flicking his hair in front of her) and can you please tell grass head to stop FLICKING HIS STUPID HAIR WHILE SMIRKING**

**Drew: (doing what may said) is it annoying you**

**May: YES IVE SAID THAT 20 TIME**

**Drew: (still doing it) then no I will not stop**

**Leaf: (irritated while throws gary's arm off her) tell him to KEEP HIS FREAKIN ARM TO HIM SELF**

**Gary: (putting his arm back on her) not gonna happen leafy**

**Dawn: (irritated and slightly freaked out by paul's eye stalking(he is stalking her with his eyes)) and also tell icecube to stop stalking me with his eyes**

**Paul: (eye stalking dawn) I will not stop troublesome**

**Me: (irritated as well cuz danny keep following me and wont stop staring at me) I know how you feel girls**

**All the girl: (really irritated and all thinking the same thing so they all yelled) WILL QUIT DOING THAT! (there is literally smoke coming out of them)**

**Boys: (stop for a second, look at each other smirk then turn back to the girls) nope (they said together then goes back to what they were doing)**

**Me: (annoyed as hell) THAT'S IT!(grabs a huge hammer and knocks them all with it and they all pass out)**

**May: thank you shadow (all the others agree)**

**Me: yup well I have the perfect revenge plan so here it is(whispers it to the girls and when she is done all have a devilish smile and an evil glint in there eyes)**

**Leaf: (smirking) that is a perfect plan**

**Me: yup now go get ready and if one of them try to wake up misty it will be mallet time**

**Misty: (smiles brightly and evilly) oh I will**

**Me: ok girls get into positions and go get ready for revenge**

**The other girls: (mock salute) YES SHADOW (then runs off to get ready)**

**Me: ok this is gonna be a long prank so lets get started**

**Danny: (slowly starting to wake up) darkshadowgem does not own pokemon only the plot and oc**

**Me: thank you and MISTY DANNYS STARTING TO WAKE UP**

**Misty: (already on her way back) ON IT**

**Me: lets go and this will be a long chapter (and a loud thump is heard in the back ground)**

Sapphire's journey

By

Darkshadowgem

_Chapter 4_

_Blaze's pov_

Damn that new girl is something, I turn to the guys who were secretly watching the girls

"you know I think there is more to that new girl" I whispered to them and they all turned to me looking confused

"what do you mean" drew said while flicking his hair I rolled my eyes

"I mean there might be more than meets the eye with her, look at her" I said then we, well actually paul just used his eyes to see, all turned to look at her (**this happens near the end of homeroom)** she was talking to her pokemon who were talking back

"your right there is something more" gary agreed

_**BRIIIIINNNNGGGGG BRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**_

"great time for math, come on drew" I said heading for the door "see you guys in 2nd period" I called out to the others they nodded and left

"hey looks like the new girl is in our math class as well" drew pointed out, I looked at him confused and he pointed to 'airhead' and exactly to her right was the newbie, _note to self; find annoying nickname,_ I wonder what are they talking bout

"hey drew lets listen to what there saying incase there is anything we could use against them" I whispered he thought, smirked then nodded and we became like ninjas and this is what we heard

"what do you mean you don't have any" airhead asked saffa, _not bad and she did say she hated that nickname,_ saffa shrugged

"I was never given anymore then the little I was given" she replied

"why cant you tell us about your past" airhead asked that instantly hit a soft spot on saffa

"drew I think I know a way to get to saffa" I said he looked at me, he was about to say something when we heard growling and me and drew look forward to see saffas pokemon growling and glaring at us then turned to miss changer

"pi Pikachu chu chu piiiikaaa" her weird looking Pikachu said

"ee vee eevee v eve" the tiny eevee said taking a glance at us, saffa sighed and mumbled "of course" wait she can understand pokemon ok there is something up

"stop ease dropping on us heartless and grasshead" she said me and drew froze in embarrassment but quickly brushing it off, I smirk and strutting over to her, grabbing her waist turning around to face me and her arms crossed and a deadpan expression, the other 2 look in shock as well as pretty much everyone in the hallway, I brought her face close to mine which I was little surprised cuz she was not blushing but I brushed it off

"why cant we ease drop my little _saffa_" I said, when I said that everyone took 5 steps back and just watched us, and little saffa looked pissed but then smirk and leaned close to my ear

"not gonna happen heartless" she whispered then kneed me in the balls hard, I fell to the ground in pain, everyone looked in shock

"OW! What the hell was that for!" I said with my strained voice my eyes about to black out

"for not taking my warning" she said smirking with her arms crossed the last thing I saw before I blacked out was her eyes quickly changing yellow then back to normal then I fully blacked out

_Sapphire's pov_

I smirked as he blacked out, everyone in the hallway looked shocked, may was the one to snap out first and she turned to drew

"drew I suggest you take him to the nurse" she told drew who flicked his hair and smirked

"nah I think he's fine" he said smirking, may threw daggers at him

"take him to the nurse now" may deadly said drew just smirked and flicked his hair

"fine airhead" he said then took heartless's arm and dragged him to the nurses office, I turned to may

"come on may lets go to class" I said she nodded and we left everyone in a trance

"ok like I was saying before, we should take you shopping get you some new clothes" may said happily as we walked into class I was about to say something but me and may suddenly got surrounded by guys

"mrs sapphire may I ask you to a date" one boy asked but another pushed him out of the way

"no way! Im asking her to date me, sapphire will you date me" he asked soon others were fighting over me

"this is getting _really_ annoying" I whispered to may as she watched all the boys in the class fight over me, _where is the teacher in all of this_

"your right so what are you going to do" she whispered back, I thought for a second then got an idea

"cover your ears"I whispered to her she nodded and I turned to jade and crystal and said "you guys too" they nodded and covered their ears too

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING!"I yelled immediately everyone stop and turned to me

"yes sapphire we will do your every command" they said in unison (**misty: really shadow really me: what its going to be a big part later in the story misty: fine (she left to back what she was doing) me: sorry for the interruption back to the story**), I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms

"I will only say this once and only ONCE, got it" I said they nodded so I continued "I don't want to see any of you fight over me, stair at me or give me anything unless I ask for it, I don't want anyone to volunteer to help me with anything unless I ask for help, if I catch you staring at me you will end up like heartless in the hallway got it" I said they looked a little frightened when I mention what happen in the hallway but nodded and did a mock salute

"yes sapphire" they said I smiled

"good now go back to your seats" I said they nodded and scurried off

"nice going phire lets go to our seats" may said I nodded and we walked to our seats I could feel glares from the girls and loving glances from the guys

"so are we going shopping later to get you some new clothes?" may asked hopefully I sighed as jade and crystal hoped off my shoulders and gave me pleading looks, I sighed knowing I was not going to get out of this

"fine" I mumbled, may squealed in happiness

"geez airhead keep it down" grasshead said coming into the room with heartless limping in behind him glaring at me but I just put an innocent look on

"did I do that" I innocently said if looks killed I would be dead

"yes you did saffa" he said through gritted teeth I smirked

"whatever" I shrugged then walked back to my seat as drew walked over to may

"airhead we still have that project we have to do" he said she scowled but I looked at them curios

"what project" I asked they turned to look at me

"if you have pokemon training or co-ordinating you have to pair up with another trainer or co-ordinator you have to do a project with one another on a type of pokemon and a pokemon of that type" may explained as drew nodded

"what if you have both" I asked both may and drew looked at each other

"the only other person who has both is-" drew started but got interrupted

"me" I heard someone say, I turned around to see heartless I sat there with my mouth slightly open, he smirked at me

"saffa if you keep your mouth open you'll catch flies" he said I groaned and slammed my head on my desk

"how long is the project" I mumbled to may and drew

"about 3 weeks" drew said

"don't worry you not the only one who doent like there partner misty has ash, leaf has gary, dawn has paul, marina has jimmy and I have grasshead" may brightly said while drew glared at her**(I know that dawn is a co-ordinater and paul is a trainer but dawn's class had a shorted of boy co-ordinaters and paul's class had too many guys so yea)**

"anyway me and the other guys will stop by your dorm to get our partners so where do you want to go to work" drew asked flicking his hair

"well tell the other that all the girls can work on it at lunch because we have something planed after school and we can meet up in front of the cafeteria" may responded shrugging, drew nodded

"fine see ya airhead" drew said flicking his hair then heading back to his seat where heartless was already and silently glaring at me, I rolled my eye and turned back to may, she was texting someone I shrugged and started drawing

_**With dawn, paul, ash(and Pikachu with him), misty, leaf, gary, marina and jimmy**_

_Pikachu's pov_

I sighed as I sat down on the desk,_I wish angel(_**jade**_) was in this class,_ I turned to ash who was just staring at misty like she was the last Christmas cookie

"ash why are you staring at misty" I asked poking him, he snapped out of his daze and he looked at me his cheeks almost as red as misty's hair, _wait a minute_, I smirked at him

"whaaat staring at misty I was not doing that" he lied blushing I smirked at him giving him a looked and he sighed

"fine I was staring at her but I cant help it" he said slamming his head down on the desk, jimmy who was next to him who was watching marina, who was next to misty, snapped out of his daze and stared at ash

"whats wrong" jimmy asked, out of the whole group jimmy and ash were like brothers and both only know each other's secrets no one but them and me and the other pokemon know

"Pikachu caught me staring at misty again" ash mumbled jimmy nodded and they stared talking bout something so I jumped on mistys lap

"hey Pikachu what are you doing over here" she asked as marina stared at me

"I just came to tell you ash was staring at you and jimmy was staring at marina and then ash and jimmy started talking and I got bored so here I am" I said misty and marina stared at me then giggled

"so you just came to say hello how cute" marina said I sighed I forgot apparently that only sapphire could only talk to pokemon, misty was about to say something when she heard her phone beep

"hang on that's me" misty said pulling out her phone as dawn and leaf came over

"whats the message" leaf asked dawn nodded, misty pulled her phone in front of me because I was on her lap so this way I could see as well the message was

_To: misty_

_From: may_

_We are meeting the boys at lunch in front of the cafeteria to work on all of our projects_

"well girls looks like we are meeting the boys for the project at lunch instead of later tonight" misty said the girls looked confused

"why not later tonight" dawn asked misty shrugged

"I don't know I'll ask her" misty said

_To: may _

_From: misty_

_Why are we meeting at lunch and not tonight_

After a few seconds she resonded

_To: misty_

_From: may_

_We are doing it at lunch because after school we are shopping for new clothes for phire_

Misty turned to the other "apparently we are going shopping for new clothes for phire" she said the girls were about to say something but misty got another text

"hang on" misty said

_To: misty_

_From: may_

_I will explain everything next period while we watching the battle_**(the people who are co-ordinaters watch the pokemon trainers train and when the co-ordinaters are doing what they do the trainers watch them)**

"may will explain everything while we are watching the trainers battle" misty said the others nodded and finally the teacher came in the other girls went back to their seats and misty turned to me

"Pikachu as much as I like on my lap I think it would be better if you went back to ash so I can focus on math" misty said(**they have math at the same time but with different teachers),** I nodded and went back to ash and when I got back to him he was doodling on his paper a hamburger

"oh hey Pikachu" he greeted I nodded got on his lap and took a nap

_Paul's pov(sorry is paul is a little ooc like I did with ash a little)_

"I wonder what kind of clothes we are getting phire later" troublesome said asking the brunette next to her

"how should I know, I just want to know why we are going shopping instead of doing our projects" the brunette said

"we are going to work on then at lunch with our partners" troublesome said, _what I didn't know we were doing it at lunch instead of tonight_

"troublesome why are we working on the project at lunch and not tonight" I coldly said to her she glared back at me

"my name is dawn D-A-W-N, anyway we don't know why but misty got a message from may saying the girls are meeting the boys at lunch to do our project instead of tonight because we are getting new clothes for phire" troublesome said, _they are going shopping for the new girl_

"troublesome I have things I have to do during lunch so we are working on it tonight you can go shopping some other time" I commanded her she looked pissed crossed her arms and turned so her back was against me

"no im going shopping later so either we work on it at lunch or tomorrow" she said, I groaned

"fine we are doing it at lunch" I grumbly said then went back to my work

**Next period in the gym room**

_Sapphire's pov_

"so I heard you were doing both co-ordinating and training" misty said as she walked into the gym with the others following, I nodded

"there is only one other who does that" dawn said the other beside may nodded

"I know its heartless and I already know he is my partner"

"well well looks like I don't need to tell you who your partnered with" a deep voice said as we walked into the gym class, I turned to see a guy no younger than 27 with brown hair and striking blue eyes

"yes well im your new student" I said unsure a bit he chuckled

"your miss sapphire yes all the teachers know, im mr drake your pokemon teacher" he said I nodded

"so mr drake whats our lesson" I asked as may and dawn went to the bleachers with I think some other co-ordinaters or so what may told me

"well before we begin I want to see your pokemon's strength so you and whoever you choose will have a battle" he stopped to let everything sink in after a few moments he continued "so sapphire who would you like to battle" he asked pointing at the class waiting for my choose, I smiled and turned to him

"I would like to battle you" I said and once I said that everyone in the class went silent

"um phire" leaf said I turned to her

"yea leaf" I asked clearly confused

"mr drake is really hard to beat the only one who has beaten him is Cynthia, sometimes mrs sunny and the principle not even paul has beaten him" leaf said

"nor has ash, gary or blaze and they are the best to guy students" misty added I shrugged at them and mr drake chuckled

"leaf, misty if sapphire here wants to battle me then she may battle me she may" he said suddenly the door opened and leo came in

"mr drake I heard someone was going to battle you and I would like to see" he said mr drake smiled and nodded

"yes you may" he said leo smiled back and nodded

"so who is battling you today" leo asked, mr drake pushed me in front of leo

"this young lady right here, miss sapphire bloodstone" leo looked at me surprised but smiled

"ah yes my young friend sapphire im not surprised, so mr drake what two pokemon will you use" leo asked as we head out to the battle field area as everyone took the seats in the bleachers

"well it depends on who sapphire here uses, so how many pokemon do you have and who are they and what type are they" mr drake asked me

"I have 2 pokemon, jade a Pikachu who is electric type and crystal a eevee who is normal" I said going to my side of battle field, I turned to jade and crystal and quietly asked

"what moves do you guys know" they thought for a second then told me there moves, to be honest I was surprised with their moves

"ok a normal and electric I will use a fire and grass" he said as he grabbed 2 pokeballs from a rack then heading over to his spot

"ok teachers first" I said he nodded

"ok typhlosion show your power" he yelled and a huge and powerful typhlosion

"im ready!" the typhlosion said/ roared I smiled and turned to crystal

"crystal your up" I said she nodded mr drake started to laugh silently I narrowed my eyes at him

"whats so funny" I said he looked at me trying to hold in his laughter

"why are you sending a tiny eevee against my typhlosion" he said I glared at the teacher and smirked

"oh you don't think my crystal is strong enough, CRYSTAL USE WATER GUN" I commanded which caught him by surprise but he was to shocked to tell typhlosion to dodge and he got hit with at water gun and it was super strong

"b-but how is that even possible, well no matter TYPHLOSION USE FLAMTHROWER" he commanded his typhlosion nodded and threw a flamethrower at crystal, just before it was about to hit her

"CRYSTAL DODGE AND GET CLOSE TO TYPHLOSION AND THEN USE ATTRACT" I yelled she did what she was told and typhlosion fell in love with crystal

"TYPHLOSION USE FLAME WHEEL" drake commanded typhlosion didn't listen but just stared lovingly at crystal I smirked

"CRYSTAL USE ICE BEAM" I yelled she nodded and did a powerful ice beam which froze typhlosion

"give up now mr drake" I said he growled slightly

"nope, TYPHLOSION BREAK FREE AND USE ERUPTION" he yelled somehow typhlosion broke free from his ice cage and use eruption and it hit crystal head on

"crystal are you alright" I asked her

"im fine I still got juice left in me" she said I nodded

"CRYSTAL USE AGILITY" I yelled to her she nodded and used agility so she was everywhere

"TYPHLOSION USE SWIFT" drake said typhlosion used swift but keep missing

"CRYSTAL USE SHADOWBALL REPEATEDLY" I yelled she nodded and used her shadowball constantly after a few shadowballs typhlosion fainted

"and the winner of this round goes to the student sapphire" the judge said pointing at me

"crystal you did it" I said she smiled and ran into my arms and I hugged her tightly

"yup I did it" I said even jade looked happy

"yup you did it crystal im proud" jade said hopping off my shoulder and onto the battle field and crystal went back to her spot on my shoulder

"so mr drake who will you be sending out this time" I said he smiled

"come on out shiftry" he said and a few seconds later a shiftry came out

"ready" the shiftry said glancing down at jade "am I supposed to fight that puny thing please" the shiftry said crossing its leafed arms, jade growled and glared at the shiftry

"bring it on rootface" jade growled at him

"I'll start first this time, SHIFTRY USE RAZOR LEAF" drake commanded shiftry did as he was told

"JADE DOGE AND USE PSYCHIC ON SHIFTRY" I yelled she did but a few leafs hit her but she still dodged most of the leafs and used psychic on shiftry and lifted him into the air and slammed him hard on the ground

"I didn't even know it was possible but right now it doesn't matter, SHIFTRY USE FAINT ATTACK" drake said shiftry stumbled to get up and was getting ready to attack

"JADE USE FLAMETHROWER" I commanded she nodded and it hit shiftry and he fainted

"and the winner is the student sapphire bloodstone" the judge said I walked over to jade and hugged her and put her back on my shoulder, mr drake and leo walked over to me

"sapphire that was impressive" leo complimented me I shrugged

"it wasn't me it was jade and crystal" I said and patted there heads

"yes well they were impressive but I have to go now" leo said I nodded and he left, once he was gone I turned to mr drake

"so mr drake now what do I do" I asked he thought for a second

"go to your partner and get started on your project" he said then left

"great I have to spend time with heartless, I hate my life" I mumbled as I turned to walk over to heartless but he was already on his way over

"so saffa I bet you cant wait to be alone with me" I rolled my eyes and glared at him

"lets just get started" I said as I walked away toward the computers

_**Time skip to right before they meet in front of the cafeteria**_

_Sill Sapphire's pov_

I sighed as I closed my locker getting stares from guys who are passing by, I ignored them and met up with the other girls

"hey guys" I said to them, they turned to me and smiled

"hey sapphire" they said as we started walking toward the cafeteria

"so how is your project going" I asked them some groaned some shrugged

"ash keeps eating our dorm out of food or keeps eating and getting distracted" misty said groaning

"so I barely even see gary because hes too busy with a different girl" leaf complained

"really the only response I get out of paul is a "hn" or "shut up troublesome"" dawn said complaining as well

"I keep getting teased by drew and I get really annoyed by his stupid hair flicking and smirk" may said holding her head in her hands, marina shrugged

"the only problem I get from jimmy is that he spaces out a lot" marina said shrugging we stood in front of the cafeteria a few seconds later the boys came and they were about to speak but someone else interrupted them

"my my my why isn't little _saffa_" a very familiar voice said, I got real tense and everyone took a step back, even jade and crystal jumped off my shoulders, I pulled my arm back to punch a guy with blonde hair strong body and about 6'1 feet tall, but right before my fist hit I saw the person and dropped my fist to my side

"jakey is that you" I whispered so only the dude could hear, the guy nodded

"JAKEY!" I screamed and jumped into his arms forgetting we had a crowed he kissed my cheek, in the background I could hear the girls saying how hot, cute, handsome and muscular and I think I heard the guys growl quietly

"how is my little saffa" jakey asked a pulled away slightly so that I was still in his arms but I could give him a glare

"never call me saffa only sapphire, gem or phire" I said dangerously, he didn't looked faze instead he pouted

"plzzz may I call you saffa" he pleaded in a baby voice I couldn't resist

"fine only you may call me saffa and no one else" I said he smiled and we went back to hugging

"um phire who is this hunk" I heard leaf say, oh yea the others, I stopped hugging jakey and turned to face them but my hands where still holding his

"oh right girls, guys and heartless this is jake or jakey as I call him" I said jakey smiled the girls looked like they were about to faint the guys looked super jealous, even ash and paul looked extremely jealous, I leaned toward jakey

"jakey when you meet the girls kiss their cheeks" I whispered he looked confused

"why" he asked/whispered back

"I wanna see the guys reaction" I said jakey nodded and walked over to the girls

"and who might you pretty ladies be" he asked the girls giggled and said there name, after they said their names jakey repeated their names individually and gave them a kiss on their cheeks when he was done he walked backed over to me and hugged my waist putting his head on top of mine, the guys faces were priceless

"we will go and work on the project tomorrow" the guys angrily said as they walked past us

"hey sapphire, jake I have a question" marina asked

"yea" me and jakey said together

"are you to a couple or something like that?" all the girls asked me and jakey looked at each other and burst out laughing

"what(laughs) no we are not dating" we said together, the girls looked confused I knew it would be safe to tell them because the boy are out of ears length

"then why do you guys act all lovey dovey with each other" may asked I chuckled

"guys jakey is gay" I said

**Me: well I think that is a good stopping point(turns to the others) hey girls is everything ready**

**Misty: no we still need more time(wacked one of the waking up boys)**

**Me: how much longer**

**Leaf: (in the back ground) about till next chapter**

**May: (walks forward to us) misty we need your help(she nods and follows may to the area)**

**Dawn: (running to me with to outfits) SHADOW, which of these out fits would work best for may and I need help with the others(I nodded)**

**Me: head back I'll be there in a few min(dawn nods and runs back) ok well I have to go help with the prank so please read and review bye!**


End file.
